GO ALL OUT!!
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #f4ab8a |CD name = Duet Songs |previous = VISION |next = REAL WAVE |current track = GO ALL OUT!! }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image= |artist = Rin Matsuoka(CV: Mamoru Miyano) Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Yuusuke Itagaki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = February 12, 2014 |album = Character Song Duet Series 003 |tracks = |price = |length = 4:47 |episodes = }} GO ALL OUT!! is the second track of Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka & Rei Ryugazaki character song duet CD of the Free! anime. It is performed by Rin Matsuoka and Rei Ryugazaki's seiyū, Mamoru Miyano and Daisuke Hirakawa. The song was released on February 12, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = さあ、全力を見せてみろ　いいでしょう負けません 最高を見せてやる　その勝負、受けました こっちの準備はとっくにできてます　はじめましょう 日進月歩に進化を果たしてる　このバッタで ｢美しい…｣ 言うね　当然　オマエの実力が どの程度マシかって　俺が見てやるぜ 行きますよ　いいぜ、かかってこい! GO ALL OUT!!　思い切りアツくなれ　この夏に燃え尽きろ それでこそ、嗚呼 ギラギラ太陽に　負けてない劣らない　勢いで身を焦がす 俺たちの、嗚呼 真剣勝負　恨みっこナシの青春　真っ盛りだ こっちの凄さは知っての通りだろ　いい度胸だ つい最近までカナヅチだったとか　アリエナイぜ ｢へっ、アリエナイぜ｣ いいえ　何が　そうではありません その件は理論が欠けていただけで 屁理屈か　もう完璧です! Oh, PERFECT!!　火花散る水の中　この夏が最高潮 伝わるぜ、嗚呼 ジリジリ灼熱に　せめぎあいにらみあい　全力で競いたい 僕たちで、嗚呼 真っ向勝負　一歩も引かない青春　上等だろ 実際ハナシになるかならないか 行きますよ　いいぜ、かかってこい! GO ALL OUT!!　思い切りアツくなれ　この夏に燃え尽きろ それでこそ、嗚呼 ギラギラ太陽に　負けてない劣らない　勢いで身を焦がす 俺たちの、嗚呼 真剣勝負　恨みっこナシの青春　真っ盛りだ ｢へっ、怜!!なかなかやるじゃねーの｣ ｢凛さん、次はさらに美しい僕をお見せしましょう。｣ ｢はははは｣ |-| Rōmaji = saa, zenryoku o misete miro　ii deshou makemasen saikou o misete yaru　sono shoubu, ukemashita kocchi no junbi wa tokkuni dekitemasu　hajimemashou nisshingeppo ni shinka o hatashiteru　kono BATTA de “utsukushii…” iu ne　touzen　OMAE no jitsuryoku ga dono teido MASHI katte　ore ga mite yaru ze ikimasu yo　ii ze, kakatte koi! GO ALL OUT!!　omoikiri ATSUku nare　kono natsu ni moetsukiro sore de koso, aa GIRAGIRA taiyou ni　maketenai otoranai　ikioide mi o kogasu oretachi no, aa shinken shoubu　uramikko NASHI no seishun　massakari da kocchi no sugosa wa shitte no toori daro　ii dokyou da tsui saikin made KANADZUCHI datta toka　ARIENAI ze “heh, ARIENAI ze” iie　nani ga　sou de wa arimasen sono ken wa riron ga kakete itadake de herikutsu ka　mou kanpeki desu! Oh, PERFECT!!　hibana chiru mizu no naka　kono natsu ga saikouchou tsutawaru ze, aa JIRIJIRI shakunetsu ni　semegiai niramiai　zenryoku de kisoitai bokutachi de, aa makkou shoubu　ippo mo hikanai seishun　joutou daro jissai HANASHI ni naru ka naranai ka ikimasu yo　ii ze, kakatte koi! GO ALL OUT!!　omoikiri ATSUku nare　kono natsu ni moetsukiro sore de koso, aa GIRAGIRA taiyou ni　maketenai otoranai　ikioide mi o kogasu oretachi no, aa shinken shoubu　uramikko NASHI no seishun　massakari da “heh, Rei!! nakanaka yaru janē no” “Rin-san, tsugi wa sara ni utsukushii boku o omiseshimashou.” “hahahaha” ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| English = C’mon, just try to show me your full power! Fine by me! I won’t lose! I’ll show you the best I’ve got! Consider your challenge accepted! I’ve already completed all the preparations I need, so let’s begin! As expected, your progress is advancing rapidly in an instant “How beautiful…” You said it! Naturally! Your true strength, No matter how much you improve, I’ll make you see! Here I go! Fine then, bring it on! Go all out!! Get fired up with everything you’ve got and burn out this summer! I’d expect nothing less, ah! In the dazzling sunlight, I won’t lose or fall behind! Burning with energy That’s ours, ah! Playing for keeps with no hard feelings in the height of our youth! You must know how awesome I am, right? You’ve got some nerve! And considering you were a complete beginner at swimming until just recently, there’s no way you can win! “Heh, there’s no way!” Not at all! What? It’s not like that at all! I only lacked the proper theory to it, that’s all Are you arguing just for the hell of it? It’s already perfect! Oh, perfect!! Scattering sparks in the water at this summer’s peak As we go along, ah! In the scorching heat, we’ll fight it out and exchange glares! I wanna compete at full power Between us, ah! Competing head-to-head without giving an inch in the prime of our youth! Whether reality becomes the stuff of legend or not, Here I go! Fine then, bring it on! Go all out!! Get fired up with everything you’ve got and burn out this summer! I’d expect nothing less, ah! In the dazzling sunlight, I won’t lose or fall behind! Burning with energy That’s ours, ah! Playing for keeps with no hard feelings in the height of our youth! “Heh, Rei!! You weren’t too bad, huh!” “Rin-san, I’ll show you my beautiful style again next time.” “Hahahaha!” Videos Reference Navigation |color2 = #f4ab8a |font color = #000000}} Category:Music Category:Duet Songs Category:Free! Duet Songs